


I am not cute

by goolinus



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goolinus/pseuds/goolinus
Summary: Donghyun considered himself a cool person, but the world did not.The members were trying to cheer him up as he was lacking confidence.





	I am not cute

**Donghyun considered himself a cool person.**

 

He was the eldest son of the Kim's family. He was educated to be a responsible, honest and self-disciplined person.  
His family had high expectations and trust to him, so he was allowed to move out at a young age.  
However, people had pretty different views on him.

 

"Uwu uwu, what a cutie!"

This was the third time **Daeyeol** pinched his face on the same day.

Donghyun swore to god if the guy was not a famous trainee, the brother of a sunbae he really looked up to, he would never let him did that at the first place, even he was 6 years older than him.

Because once you allowed him to do that, he never stopped, for 7 years.  
Although Donghyun respected his leader after all these years, he still regretted about it.  
It seemed like everyone around him adored him as a "cutie" without realizing he had already turned 20.

Donghyun didn't understand.  
People never considered him as the manly one in the googoos when he was the most mature person among the four.  
Their maknae **Bomin** , who was a year younger than him, grew in a horrible speed, surpassing all their height. Fans were crazy about his growth. They were all hyping for the giant baby turning into an adult.

_What about me???_

"Uwu uwu, wuli little fiary!" The old man pinched his face again as he saw the boy staring at the mirror for quite a while.

"Am I really cute?" asked Donghyun, with a loud voice so everyone in the room could hear him.

"Yes you are~" they all replied, without any hesitation.

"Bro, just face the reality. You are more adorable than Bomin." **Jibeom** patted his head, like petting Jaehyun's dog. Donghyun gave him a killing glance, then the Busan boy just ran away while kept mumbling _sorry_.

"You call me cute, but you are scared of me!" Donghyun pointed at Jibeom and asked for his member's explanation.

"Nah, that's nothing compared to Sungyoon hyung or Jangjun hyu-" Jibeom waved his hands and immediately left the room as he saw the dancer raised his fist.

Donghyun was not going to chase after Jibeom, like how **Jaehyun** usually tried and failed. He sat at the corner of their practice room, still obsessing with the mirror.

 

 

This time **Joochan** came to him. He always got good words to comfort his friends.  
"You don't need to be upset about it." He sat next to him. "That's an accomplishment as people love your cuteness."  
"People love my cuteness?"  
"Yeh, I am in love **-wait what?** P-p-people are in love with you because of who you are." The younger's ears were burning. "If cuteness is part of you than you should just embrace it. You don't need to change it especially when it is your charming that I ***cough* *cough*** p-people love."

Donghyun didn't know why Joochan's kept making those awkward fake coughs and why the members looked very intense, so he just ignored them.

"…but I really don't think I look cute…" He examined his face closely in the mirror.

He didn't have chubby face like Jaehyun nor Seungmin's puppy eye. He looked plain when he is expressionless.

"He is cute af…" Joochan groaned, but Donghyun didn't seem to hear that. He was too focused to notice Joochan getting dragged by **Jangjun** right before the boy tried to back hug him.

"I couldn't do aegyo neither!" Donghyun crossed his arms, judging himself.

He was terrible at acting cute or doing those cringing aegyo. He got to do some in front of camera and most of the time his eyes would shed tears, **REAL tears**. He couldn't hide the embarrassment and finish those aegyo songs.

On the other side of the room, Joochan opposed in whisper.  
"He didn't realize how much natural aegyo he did everyday! **BUT THAT'S REALLY CUUUUTE!** "  
Jangjun just calmly covered the vocalist's mouth and took him out of the room in silence.

 

As Jangjun was taking care of his business, **Sungyoon** went to Donghyun for a talk.  
"But that's really your charm and It's a fact." He massaged the dancer's bony shoulders.  
"And most importantly, that's not your only charm!"

"Yeh, you look cool when you dance." **Tag** , who was lying on the bench, agreed. "You are the main dancer of Golden Child, from Woollim!"

"And the fans knew you were mature and helpful." **Seungmin** added. They had talked about it in tons of interviews, not to mention the video of Donghyun doing housework on holiday.

"You worked hard and you have a good heart. That's why people love you!" Sungyoon clasped his arm on the younger's neck. "You inner beauty is more attractive than your appearance, K?"

Donghyun nodded slowly, with a little uncertainty.

"To clear your doubts, I suggest you to talk with your number one fan." Living together for years, Sungyoon knew the boy well. The younger was usually the doubter in the group.

 

 

Donghyun didn't know how the hyungs got his number one fan here, but he just followed them in curiosity.  
They stopped in front of an individual practice room.  
"That's…That's Joochan, isn't it?" Donghyun could recognize his friend by his back.  
The elder just signaled him to go inside.

 

As Joochan got driven out from their main practice room, he just continued the preparation for his next radio show. He was pressing the piano keys randomly when Donghyun opened the door.

"Sungyoon hyung asked me to talk with you…I think?" Donghyun closed the door and sat on the extra seat for the piano. "He said you are my number one fan." He chuckled with him own word. It was weird to call your teammate a fan.

"Oh," Joochan stopped his work and turned to Donghyun. "so they finally allowed me to say it." He held his friend's hands and squeezed them as he was straightening out his mind.

Donghyun didn't understand what he was talking about, so he just let the skinship lover touch him.

 

 

"To be very honest, I think you are really cute." Joochan looked into his eyes carefully. "You are probably one of the cutest person I have ever met and your cuteness melt my heart."

"That's was your strength…" Joochan tightened his grab on Donghyun's hands, afraid the boy would run away.

"Apart from being cute…you are also mature, caring and hardworking. I-I got many strength from you." There were lots of thing he wanted to confess. It was hard to sort them out. "Please don't lost your confidence as Kim Donghyun is a very bright, beautiful, shining star…"

"And **I love you…** "

Joochan said with a low voice, but that was enough for Donghyun to hear it.

They went into silence. Donghyun didn't expect that's coming. He saw blushes went through the younger's face. He could tell how serious it was.

As they were running out of things to say, Joochan rubbed Donghyun's cold hands with his thumbs. He was about to apologize, but Donghyun stopped him.

"I love you too, Joochanie…maybe not as much as you do, but I am sure I really love you." Donghyun's heart was racing, but he managed to speak calmly without cracking his voice.

Hong Joochan was his little sunshine. He was always there cheering for him and comforting him whenever he was having a hard time.

"Thank you for your confession. It really gives me strength…" The boy in front of him lowered his head as he thought Donghyun was going to reject him.  
"I will think about it." Donghyun leaned over and hugged the younger like a baby bear. "I will think about it." He repeated.  
"I'll wait…" Joochan hugged him back sincerely.

 

"I love you."  
"I love you too."


End file.
